1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to animal life preserver devices and methods of making same.
2. Background of the Invention
Animal owner""s often take their animals out on boats. In the same way and for the same reasons that it is desirable for humans to wear life preservers while out on or near water, it is also desirable for animals to wear life preservers. Existing life preservers have a number of problems and shortcomings which make them undesirable. These shortcomings and problems usually result in the life preservers not being worn which in turn can result in tragic loss of an animal to drowning.
Known, existing life preservers are generally using flotation devices that make them uncomfortable for animals. In addition, such known life preservers may be attached to animals in such a way as to make them unsafe.